


Why, Why  Did I Ever Let You Go?!

by Dylan505



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Mamma Mia! (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, F/M, Fluff, Harley Keener & Peter Parker Friendship, Harley Keener is a Good Bro, How Do I Tag, Implied Mpreg, Inspired by Mamma Mia! (Movies), James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, M/M, Multi, OOC, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Shuri Friendship, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, Romantic Comedy, Shuri Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, the Mamma Mia! AU no one asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21637765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylan505/pseuds/Dylan505
Summary: Tony is a single and independent father, owner of a hotel in the beatiful greek island os Kalokairi. His son Peter is going to get married and Tony invites his best friends to the weding. But Peter, who secretly dreams of finding his father, also invites three unexpected guests. Three men arrive in the island all belonging to Tony's past, and any one of them could be Peter's father. Will Peter discover who truly is his other father? And most important will Tony manage to confront these figures of his past?The Mamma Mia! AU no one asked for.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Sam Wilson, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Thor
Kudos: 32





	Why, Why  Did I Ever Let You Go?!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer: I don't own anything.  
> English is not my first language and I'm dislexic so if find any mistakes let me know. Feed back is always welcome.  
> Some characters are a bit OOC, I tried to match the personalities the best I could.  
> Peter, MJ, Shuri and Harley are in their twenties. Sam is 25. Tony, Bruce, Rhodey, Steve, Stephen and Thor are in their forties to fifties.  
> If you never watched Mamma Mia! I would recomend it 'cause I can't really convey the musical aspect of it.  
> Title comes from the song Mamma Mia by ABBA.  
> Chapter title comes from the ABBA song of the same name.  
> Here is the playlist with the songs from the movie. I recomend you listen to it while you read it.  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/mantoniatoffoli/playlist/2F0n3MBj2GjIzm0FTG3qtt?si=IFGVjL84TKuIv4Zp7LdTLQ

Peter Parker lived in an island in Greece with his father Tony Stark. Peter was gonna get married to the love of his life MJ. But after finding his father’s old diary Peter discovered he had three possible fathers since he always wanted to know who was his other father he decided to invite these three men to his wedding in hopes of finding his dad.  
Arriving at the post box he placed the three letters inside it.  
“To Steve Rogers in New York”  
“To Stephen Strange in London”  
“To Thor Odinson in Asgard”  
——/——-/———-/——/———-/——-/—---------/-----------------/-----------------------/-----------/-----  
After a long conference Steve left his company to take the flight to Greece and go back to Kalokairi, he still couldn’t believe he was doing it after years of not even hearing of Tony he was finally gonna see him again. That although being exciting was also terrifying and Steve couldn’t help but think why after so long he finally heard from Tony. 

Stephen left his house and called a cab to the airport. He was going back to that little island that his dull life made him forget, he couldn’t believe he was doing something so unexpected and leaving behind so much work. But maybe he could find something special there, something that would make him feel alive again.

Thor got on his bike heading to his boat leaving the chaotic market he had been visiting. Finally a new adventure!!! Amazingly it had been years since he last set foot in Kalokairi even tho he loved the place. Although he was excited he couldn’t help but wonder why, after all there was nothing really important there for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's too short i'll try to make the other chapters longer.  
> If there is any mistakes let me know and feed back is always welcome.


End file.
